I wish you were here
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: Mukuro is on a mission while Kyoya has to stay at home. 69fem!18, two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **  
This story contains: genderbend, possible OOCness

**DEDICATION:**  
To my Mukuro as always.

**LISTENING TO:**  
Snow Patrol - Run

* * *

This wasn´t the first time he had to go on a mission and yet the first day he was gone was always the hardest. Kyoya had used the day to clean up the whole house, even got a few branches of the tall cherry tree in the garden and placed them in a decorative manner on the table. The children were already at home but she had promised them that she wouldn´t come to their room since they wanted to do something she was not allowed to see. She wondered if it was about her soon to come birthday. Well, probably.  
But for now she had to sit here alone until it was time to send them to bed or until they came on their own. She gave a low sigh. If one had asked her years ago, she would´ve laughed about it, but now she really missed _him_. Her eyes wandered off to the silver ring on her finger, reminding her of the promise they had made and reminding her of their covenants as well. The contract they had to make with those mafia people at the time of their marriage. Her father's attempt to get her from her boys and the endless trouble they had had until everything had been save.  
Meanwhile it was payback time and Mukuro had to go on missions for the Vongola now and then. He tried to keep it to a minimum, but her heart broke every time she knew he was going on a mission. Of course she trusted in his abilities and she would never admit it, but actually she was scared and lonely. It didn´t help at all that the cherry blossoms were blooming everywhere, it made her feel nostalgic.

She could hear some steps on the wooden floor and her seven year old daughter stumbled in, she seemed tired. Kyoya got on her feet and walked over to the girl, pulling her into a gentle hug.  
"I think it´s time for you to go to bed…" She said and caressed the girl's cheek.  
"Can … I hear a story?" She asked with a yawn.  
"Of course, come here. I´ll carry you."  
She didn´t have problems carrying her daughter through the house and to her room. She put her down right in front of her bed and helped her changing her clothes to the night wear. Once the girl was safe in bed she gently covered her with the blanket.  
"Is there some story you want to hear, my dear?"  
"Um … Daddy told me a story of a prince rescuing his princess from an evil wizard and defending her against two mighty dragons that obey the evil wizard and then he married her and they had three children, just like Mommy and Daddy!" The girl explained whereas Kyoya looked at her in surprise.  
"I … think you´ll have to stick to something easy as Cinderella for tonight." She said and tried to supress the shake in her voice. Mukuro had made a fairy tale out of their story and told it to their youngest child. She couldn´t believe it.  
"Ah … okay …" The small girl replied but she seemed a little disappointed.  
Kyoya gave a low sigh and then started to read the story until she was sure the girl was asleep. She gave her a light kiss on the forehead and wished her a good night. Then she left the room without a noise.

After she had sent the twins to bed as well she walked back into the living room. It was as empty as it had been all day. Not even the children had been here and she couldn´t bear it anymore. Therefore she decided to go to bed early. Mukuro hadn´t called her yet, but she was sure that he wouldn´t call that late. And if he did she surely would wake up and could answer the call.  
It was a weird feeling walking through the empty and silent hallway, entering the dark bedroom. Usually Mukuro was already walking behind her even if he wasn´t tired but he didn´t want to stay up alone and instead would want to cuddle.  
Another sigh left her mouth as she walked over to the closet to get some pyjama, but she hesitated as her eyes met the white shirt hanging on the outside of the closet. It belonged to Mukuro. He had left it there, because he wanted her to put it in the laundry later, but she had forgotten. She walked over and took the piece of cloth. As she pressed it close she recognized the barely existent scent the other one had around all the time. For a moment she was thinking. Then she took off her clothes and dressed into the shirt instead. It was way too tall but she didn´t care. It would be totally fine for sleeping and Mukuro wouldn´t even notice if she brought it to the laundry tomorrow.  
Inhaling the well-known scent and lying on Mukuros side of the bed she was finally able to calm down and even though salty tears were running down her cheeks she was able to sleep in.

Once she was asleep a translucent figure appeared, sitting on the bed. It neither talked nor made another sound, it just watched over the sleeping woman. The mismatched eyes showed the desire and longing as he brushed over the black hair and gave a kiss on her cheek. She wasn´t able to feel it, because he wasn´t really there, it was nothing but a mere illusion. It was his way to make sure that everything was alright at home, but at the same time it didn´t cost too much energy. As much as he wished, he couldn´t make any more effort to stay here any longer and it was better for Kyoya if she didn´t notice this at all.  
He noticed the shirt she was wearing and the fact that she had been crying, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. There were so many things he would have loved to tell her right now, but it had to wait until he was back home. Then he would be able to dry her tears and bring back her rare smile. With this thought he vanished, sure to come back the night after this as long as he would be able to return to his home.

* * *

**If you liked it please comment, even though my fanfictions are faved I get barely comments, that´s sad and I´m starting to think if uploading it on is getting me anywhere at all.  
Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I made it a two-shot.**  
**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Kyoya stared at the ceiling. She was unable to fall asleep. Her thoughts were wandering off to her husband all the time. Even though it was her birthday today, she had neither seen nor heard anything from him and the day was soon to be over. This was somehow strange and it made her feel uneasy, because she had expected him to call if the mission was to take longer than expected or to at least send her a birthday message. Usually he was that persistent about her birthday. During the day she had visited a festival with her children and afterwards changed it to a movie evening. The three of them had given her a really nice book filled with photographs from school, their clubs and even some with Mukuro. Probably he had helped them with the book, at least the photographs showing all three of them in different costumes was something Mukuro would do. The rest of the book was filled with self-written poems and drawings from her children and somehow she had wondered about how accurate their style of writing had become.  
This book explained why she hadn´t seen the three of them around too much and even though she had been really happy about the cute present, it somehow made her sad. She would´ve been happy if they could´ve spend this day together as a family.

In that moment she could hear a noise from the door and within an instant she was standing next to the bed. Who might this be? She was pretty sure it wasn´t Mukuro, even though she somehow hoped she was wrong.  
As she turned on the light she could see three small figures next to the door, looking at her with tired eyes and messed up hair. Kyoyas expression softened immediately as she recognized her children. She walked over, gently pulling them into a hug.  
"What is wrong?" She asked. "Can´t you sleep?"  
It was unusual for the three of them to appear here, because even if they couldn´t sleep they usually didn´t come to her room all together. Maybe they missed their father as much as she missed her husband.  
"Can we sleep here, Mom?" Kazuki finally asked, hugging his little sister with a somehow sad expression, while the girl cuddled her teddy bear.  
"Come on … " Kyoya took Kenji's hand who was already clinging to her, leading the children over to the bed. Actually it was too large for her alone anyway.  
Once she lied down on the bed, her children searched for a place to stay until finally everyone found a good place to sleep. Kenji was snuggling onto her left side, while Kazuki and Miyuki were lying on her right side.  
Hearing their steady breath and feeling their warmth Kyoya was able to calm down a little and as the time moved forward she was finally overwhelmed by sleep.

The next time the door opened it was almost soundless, as if to make sure that no one would wake up. The intruder walked over to the bed, where the moonlight was showing him four figures.  
A sad smile ran over his face as he watched them, sleeping close to each other. He noticed that Kyoya seemed much more at ease this night than the nights before. It was probably the influence of their children sleeping at her side. Mukuro gave a low sigh, no matter how much he wanted to hold her at the moment, it was impossible without waking everyone. Therefore he got no other choice but to watch her until he decided to carefully lean over, giving her a short kiss on the forehead. Gladly she didn´t wake up.  
"I´m sorry for being late." He mumbled.  
Indeed he was very sorry, not only for Kyoya and the children but as well for himself, because he never wanted to miss his wife's birthday or a festival with the children. Today he missed both of it, for a dumb mission in Italy, spending this special day on a plane flying home. These special days were days for family and he was almost angry about this mission taking so long, actually giving the fault to Sawada for not calling him earlier and taking his times on explaining, while he should´ve known that Mukuro wanted to get back as fast as possible. Keeping him from spending this day with his family and celebrating her birthday was nothing he´d forgive easily.

But for now he got no other choice but to let them sleep. He´d try to make up this lost day tomorrow by surprising them with a huge breakfast. Maybe he should think about something additionally to calm down Kyoya, but he´d figure out a way.  
For now he left the room without any traces, waiting for the morning to come.


End file.
